User talk:Austinmuppet
Mr. Snuffleupagus Hi Austin! Can you remember where this Marty Robinson quote came from? —Scott (talk) 18:54, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :Hey. He actually gave me this quote directly, being that I know him. So... I guess that we can cite it as "Personal Interview"......?Austinmuppet 20:31, 17 April 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, I'd guessed that might have been it. What's your last name so I can cite it properly? —Scott (talk) 20:50, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, nevermind, I went back and found it in one of our previous conversations. Thanks again Austin! —Scott (talk) 01:08, 18 April 2007 (UTC) No problem. XD - Austinmuppet 21:59, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Dinosaurs songs Hi Austin, is there anything you can say about It's a Most Unusual Day to describe what the song's about? Otherwise, there's no point in repeating the information from the episode page. — Scott (talk) 01:15, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Well, I can ad more info. but they sang this while "under the influence" of the happy plant. how could I say this without sounding too suggestive-like?Austinmuppet 00:14, 1 February 2007 (UTC)-- images Hi Austin, I see that you've been having some trouble with the format to use for pictures. Here's the appropriate code: : Let me know if you have any questions.— Scott (talk) 02:55, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Thanks! I'was trying for that for all of last night =P14:37, 14 December 2006 (UTC)Austinmuppet images and name Hi, I had to delete a couple of your pictures today on account of poor quality. If you find some that are better quality in the future, please use your best discretion and feel free to use them here. Also, I need to know your first name so that we can communicate. As I mentioned below, my name is Scott. — Scott (talk) 21:31, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :Sorry but thank you for telling me, as you can see I've had some problems with that stuff and my name is Austin Costello.Austinmuppet 23:06, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Austinmuppet ::Thanks, Austin! If you have any questions about images, don't hesitate to ask. — Scott (talk) 23:15, 22 August 2006 (UTC) :::Thanks - Austinmuppet 23:16, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Austinmuppet Pictures Hi there -- I saw that you had some trouble adding your picture to the Ugly page, so I fixed it for you. Adding pictures is easy, once you learn the two basic codes. The only difference between the codes is how big the picture is -- there's one for small pictures (300px and under), and one big pictures. The small picture code is: : and the big picture code is: : The big picture code then shrinks down the picture to a 300px thumbnail. I hope you upload another picture, and try again! Let me know if you have any questions. -- Danny (talk) 19:14, 4 August 2006 (UTC) :Hi Danny, first off I want to say that I love Toughpigs.com. My favorite parts are the Halloween quiz and the ugly toy contests. Please keep updating it for I get huge laughs out of your stories like "Hold onto young". And secondly, thanks for the tip. I was so confused towards how to do this.Austinmuppet 22:32, 4 August 2006 (UTC)Austinmuppet ::Oh, thanks! Yeah, I want to get back to updating Tough Pigs soon. You should check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ -- there's a lot more tips on how to get started on the wiki. Don't worry about making mistakes -- just go ahead and try stuff. That's how everybody learns! -- Danny (talk) 01:55, 5 August 2006 (UTC) :::Also I want to make a page for Sesame street 45's. can you help me out? I want it to be like the S. Street Discography page in the sense that it has the boxes. Austinmuppet 22:32, 4 August 2006 (UTC) ::::Actually, we already have that -- check out Sesame Street singles. If you can add to it, please do! -- Danny (talk) 02:48, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Oh, okay. Thank you. I have now been trying to find that. :-P Austinmuppet 13:21, 5 August 2006 (UTC) Austinmuppet Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! It's good to see you jumping in and adding to pages. My name's Scott, I'm one of the admins here. Check out the Muppet Wiki FAQ page to help you get started. Let me know if there's anything I can help you with! Also, one helpful tip when signing talk pages is to enter four tildes after your text, like this: . This will include your username and a timestamp which helps everyone better interact with you. Have fun! Also, I had to delete the image you uploaded as it's not very good quality, and we can't use images from other sites anyway. — Scott (talk) 17:25, 3 August 2006 (UTC) :Also, just so you know, we're not allowing images taken from puppet builders' portfolio sites, either. Andrew Leal (talk) 17:43, 3 August 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you for the pointers. And sorry for all the problems. I'm new to this. :::That's cool. We all were new to this at one point. Let us know if you have any questions. Also, you can sign talk pages by entering four tildes, like this: ~~~~ — Scott (talk) 17:54, 3 August 2006 (UTC)